5 Ways To See If Zero's Smarter Than A Fifth Grader
by FlamingPhoenix12345
Summary: Is Zero smarter than a fifth grader? Read and See!


"Hey, Kaname, do you think that Zero's smarter than a fifth grader?"  
"Hmm... Well... Let's see...if he is..."  
~ZERO~  
**~WAY #1 TO SEE IF ZERO'S SMARTER THAN A FIFTH GRADER~**  
Zero felt uneasy... Everyone was looking at him... ARGH! I'm going to yell at them!  
And so Zero yelled at them, like this: "STOP STARRINNGGGGG! OR I WILL BEAT YOU UPPPPPPP!"  
Only a few stopped. Yuuki then entered the classroom and she was like, "What the-"  
Apparently Yuuki has witnessed a "mass knock-out" or whatever. There were people on the floor, knocked out by Zero. No one was staring at Zero anymore, because they didn't want to be knocked out and have bloody noses.  
~Kaname is watching...~  
"Heh... Kiryuu-kun is soo cute..." Kaname grinned.  
"I don't think that he's smarter than a fifth grader..." Aido was with Kaname.  
"Hmmm... we shall see..." Kaname was in his own thoughts as he mumbled.  
~LATER~  
**~WAY #2 TO SEE IF ZERO'S SMARTER THAN A FIFTH GRADER~**  
Zero was walking down the hall when- he came across a wall with a door in the middle and had a sign that said: PLEASE ANSWER TO PASS  
HUH?! WHAT THE- Zero was thinking that at the very moment he read the sign.  
There was also a button on the wall and Zero pressed it. A math problem appeared BEHIND Zero, and he didn't notice it.  
And because Zero didn't notice the math problem behind him, he decided to kick the wall as hard as he could.  
Zero did kick the wall, and broke it.  
Wow.  
And acting as if kicking/breaking walls was a normal thing, Zero continued on his walk in the hall.  
~Kaname is watching~  
"Ahh... Kiryuu-kun is still so kawaii..." Kaname smiled.  
"Erm... Kaname-sama... we have to still clean up the mess Kiryuu caused..." Aido was still with Kaname.  
"Mm-hm..." Kaname, lost in his own thoughts, nodded.  
~THEN...~  
**~WAY #3 TO SEE IF ZERO'S SMARTER THAN A FIFTH GRADER~**  
Zero was hungry after his walk and the kicking-the-wall-incident, so he went to the dining hall.  
There was practically no one there, so Zero was relaxed.  
After eating 5 bowls of pasta, Zero was so relaxed and full, he fell asleep.  
~AFTER 30 INNOCENT MINUTES~  
Zero was wearing a victorian doll dress, and he was still asleep, so he didn't notice.  
Now, Zero, when he was eating, was NOT wearing that dress, so what happened?  
Well, you know who put the dress on Zero.  
After a while, Zero woke up. He felt uncomfortable. He shifted a little bit, and then- noticed the dress. You might expect Zero to scream, but, he didn't because he was still half asleep. He stared at the dress, and the mumbled clearly enough for people who were pretending to be potted plants to hear,"Pretty rosies... pretty ribbonies~~ so preeettttyyyyyy~~~"  
~The People Who Were Pretending To Be Potted Plants~  
"Aww... Kiryuu-kun is soo KAWAII!" Kaname right now was obviously not smarter than a fifth grader.  
"Erm... Kaname-sama... that...dress...was very expensive, even for nobles..." Aido felt awkward seeing Kaname acting like an idiot.  
"Who cares..." Kaname wasn't listening to Aido.  
~WEEEEEE!~  
**~WAY #4 TO SEE IF ZERO'S SMARTER THAN A FIFTH GRADER~**  
Later, Zero was screaming as he tried to get the dress off. He managed to do that after one hour because of his panicing.  
~LALALALALA~  
Zero ate cereal for breakfast today, and felt very sleepy because of a... erm...not-so-harmless drug that made people half asleep.  
And so during class, Zero was acting weird. Let's see how he acted...  
~IN CLASSSSSSSSS~  
THE AMAZING TRANSFORMATION #1  
"Heheheh... teacher... you have huge boobs..." Zero said.  
The teacher blushed and gave Zero detention. Everyone was shocked. What the heck is wrong with Zero?  
THE AMAZING TRANSFORMATION #2  
"Weeeee! I want sweets! Cakies and rosies look good together! HEHEHE!" Zero shouted during lunch.  
Everyone looked shocked and were frozen as Zero danced clumsily across the room. Seriously! What is wrong with Zero?!  
THE AMAZING TRANSFORMATION #3  
"Teacher... you'll probably find a good wife and you maybe can become a good husband if you tried..." Zero raised his hand as he said that.  
It would be a compliment if the teacher was a man, BUT the teacher was... a lady.  
"I'M NOT LESBIAN, ZERO! HEAD TO THE OFFICE, NOW!"  
The students were now not as shocked, and so they started laughing.  
"YAY! ME MAKE PEOPLES HAPPIES!YAY!" Zero yelled as he walked down the hall towards the office.  
~Kaname is a stalker~  
Kaname laughed. "My little Kiryuu-kun is so cute!"  
Aido just looked shocked. He had never seen Zero act so...childish.  
~FINALLLY~  
**~WAY #5 TO SEE IF ZERO'S SMARTER THAN A FIFTH GRADER~**  
After dinner, still drowsy Zero went to... Kaname's room...  
"Kaanaameeee... Me want a huggy..."  
"Ok, Zero, mommy will give you a hug..."  
"Kanamee me mommy...?"  
"Yes... Kaname your mother..."  
"Okeiiiiiiii... then me want to sleep with mommy..."  
And with that, Zero fell asleep.  
Kaname had never expected for even half asleep Zero to fall for the Kaname-is-your-mommy trick. Wow.  
~AND SO...~  
Ok, maybe...  
Zero is NOT smarter than a fifth grader...  
-Do you like it? ^^-


End file.
